deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Silver the Hedgehog VS Mewtwo/@comment-2197224-20180122141001/@comment-2197224-20180124033414
OK, let's see. 1) For reference, Mewtwo pulled off all those feats (lifting the lake to douse the forest fire, pulling a bus full of people up from falling off a mountain range, etc.) in both its regular form, and in all the sources you were using for it (Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo Returns, Genesect and the Legend Reawakened, Origins?), here. 2) Not necessarily -- if you're referring to physical strength, fair enough, but lifting and teleporting huge objects is a good indicator of how powerful the user's telekinesis is. Useful deciding factor if you're directly comparing how well the two can use it, like with Mewtwo and the lake or Silver and the giant ball of scrap and cars he had in Generations. That, it's not as if the great teleportation abilities aren't very useful things in themselves -- especially when your opponent's Super Form runs on a time limit. 3) I can see where you're coming from in theory with using the animated sources as a reference only. But in practice, you're still using the games as a reference here and there (Defence = 70, etc.), but seemingly only for the weaknesses (mostly in reference to Mega Mewtwo Y's defences) whilst leaving out the aforementioned defensive, healing and stat-altering moves -- even its most-often used ones like Recover (which it did use in the movie continuities) or even Disable and Confusion from Smash. Giving it all the drawbacks and very few of the advantages from the games doesn't seem massively fair compared to Silver having his full arsenal from both 06 and Generations. 4) Depends on the continuity, I think. I might not be an expert on the Archie comics granted, but I do know that if we're talking the old continuity (where Silver could bat Enerjak around and use Chronos Control to practically time-travel at will), then yeah, probably. The new (Post-Super Genesis Wave) one though, Silver was actually weaker there than his game counterpart at the time it ended due to lack of experience with his powers, if I recall correctly. I could be wrong though, so feel free to correct me as and when needed. 5) Again, not necessarily. Considering Mewtwo pulled it off just fine and pretty quickly to boot against Shadow (who is about as fast as Super Silver in his Super Form, can also teleport, and is even faster in his regular form) in an official Death Battle, I have to disagree. And whilst yes, I doubt Mewtwo would be able to keep it in focus constantly to counter everything Silver throws at it and wipe his mind the moment he gained the upper hand, it's still significant in how it would allow Mewtwo to, with one or two quick scans in the time it would take it to think, read Silver's mind to find out his abilities and how they work. Then with the element of surprise taken away and all that extra knowledge on its side on top of its usual intelligence, that gives Mewtwo a huge advantage; with being more prepared and able to adapt to or counter Silver's crazier powers, like the ESP and Shield of Light. So yes, whilst it's not as effective, it would still be an important factor.